Sweet Valentine
by konekosas
Summary: Sasuke és Sakura valentin napi szösszenet ek , miben megjelenik a múlt és egy új kezdet


Életem legelső Sasu/Saku ficce amit még anno Sakumnak írtam valentinra~ lehetséges hogy jövő valentinkor lesz folytatás~

* * *

_Click clik  
_  
Zöld szemek még egyszer végig szaladtak az egyszerű mondaton, majd egy újabb click és az üzenet a kukában kötött ki. Frissen, eper ízű ajakfénnyel bekent ajkakba ragyogó fehér fogak mélyedtek.

- Nem hiszem el. – suttogta ki össze zárt fogai közül a mondatot és a törölt elemek menüre kattintva újra megnyitotta a levelet.

_'Ha egy kicsit is szeretsz gyere vasárnap 14:00 oda ahol a képzelet megfékezhetetlen.'  
_  
Egy valami, amit barátjától eltanult és előszeretettel használt, az a gyilkos tekintet. Ha lehetséges lenne a szemmel ölés…

- Hm?

Hallatszott a konyhából az érdeklődő hümmögő hang. A lány fejét gyorsan a hang felé fordítva, laptopját lehajtva sötét szemekbe nézett. Apró mosolyra húzva ajkait, harapott szája belső felébe, csak hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy te akarod csinálni ma az ebédet? – tekintetét a nagyképernyős TV felé fordítva nézett az az alatt lévő DVD lejátszó kijelzőjére; 13:26. Már rég elmúlott dél, de a másik még mindig nem adta fel.

- Hn. – hallatszott a mára már megszokottnak mondható válasz.

Sakura amint látta, hogy barátja, kezét megtörölve a fehér kötényében, visszafordul a konyhába, halkan fellélegzett. Tekintetét az ölében hangosan zümmögő gépre fordította; lassan felnyitva a készüléket, elolvasta még egyszer a levelet, majd végleg kitörölve, behajtotta a gépet és a kanapé előtt lévő üvegasztalra tette.

Lassan felemelkedve a fehér bőr kanapéról sétált az ablakfal felé; szerencséjük volt mikor lakás után néztek; a nappali egyik fele csak ablakból állt, melynek két-két oldalán az üveg elhúzatós ajtóként szolgált, így utat biztosítva a nagy erkélyre. Kezeit felemelve, hangosan kifújva magából a levegőt, nyújtózott a plafon felé. Összefonva kezeit mellkasán, nézett előre a nagy fehérségbe. Rég volt már, hogy pont ilyenkor essen a hó és legyen ennyire…fagyott a hangulat?

Szinte megugrott, amint tetovált karok fogták közre, s egy meleg száj a füle mögött lévő S tattora egy apró csókot nyomott. Lágyan mosolyogva nézett maga elé; a tükörben jól kivehető volt a mögötte álló alakja és az aggodalom ami azokba a sötét, kemény szemekbe férkőzött.

- Mi a baj? – suttogta a mély hang fülébe; a mondatot még egy csók követte, és egy apró harapás nyaka tövébe.

- Hé. – szisszent fel az éles fogak érzésére, de hagyta, hogy a másik folytassa kis munkáját. Ajkait résnyire nyitva sóhajtotta ki magából a levegőt, amint egy meleg kéz csúszott halványrózsaszín kötött pulcsija alá. – Sa-sasuke elég. – akadt meg levegővétele, amint az okos ujjak megtaláltak azokat a pontokat, ahol a legcsiklandósabb volt.

Halk kuncogás követte ellenkezését, de az ujjak abbahagyták munkájukat és hasán megtelepedve húzták közelebb a mögötte állóhoz.

- Nagyjából egy óra, és kész az ebéd. – duruzsolta a férfi.

Sakura magában felordítva a 'végre' szót mosolyodott el. Nem képzelte volna, hogy majd pont Uchiha Sasuke a Hebi fronténekese és gitárosa képes lenne Valentin napján, kettőjüknek ebédet csinálni. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy fogyasztásképes lesz-e a végtermék.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez most nem fog lábra kelni? – kérdezte kuncogva a lány; utoljára amikor az Uchiha főzött a csirke csak úgy felszívódott… de csak azért, mert Kiba kutyája sikeresen eltüntette.

- Ch. Megmondtam Kibának. Ha a dögjét még egyszer itt látom, kasztráltatom. A gazdájával együtt.

- Auch az nem azt jelentené, hogy hozzá kellene nyúlnod. – Sakura mondata közben kezeit levéve mellkasáról, egyiket maga mögé csúsztatta hol Sasuke csípőjét érezte; másikkal az Uchiha hajába túrt. Fejét hátrafordítva ajkai szinte forrókkal találkozott; egy nyelv kibújva barlangjából lenyalva ajkairól a szájfényt hatolt szájába.

Félhangosan véve a levegőt, a két test lassan, szinte már ritmusosan dörgölőzött egymáshoz. Sakura lágyan mozgatva fenekét dörzsölte azt a másik öléhez, ezzel egy halk nyögést kiváltva a férfiból.

- Biztos vagy te abban, hogy ezt folytatni akarod? – duruzsolta fülébe újra a mély hang, miután elválva tőle az ajkak nyakára tapadtak s apró fognyomokat szórtak szét felhevült bőrén.

- Mire gondolsz? – hallatszott a kihívó kérdés. A lány száját egy halk nyögés hagyta el, amint csipkés melltartójába egy meleg kéz mélyült s az érzékeny bőrt lágyan masszírozni kezdte. Sakura ujjait összeszorítva a másik érzékeny területén nyelte le a torkát kaparó nyögést.

Halva amint a kis falióra 13:45-ötöt jelzett, a lány halkan felsóhajtott. Akármennyire is élvezi a mostani helyzetet, van még valami amit végleg le kell zárnia. Lassan visszahúzva kezeit nyúlt pulcsija alá és megfogva Sasuke kezeit azokat levette melléről. Megfordulva értetlenkedő sötét szemekkel találta szembe magát.

- Megígértem valakinek, hogy a mai nap még találkozok vele. – magyarázta s előrehajolva szinte már lábujjhegyre, megcsókolta a férfi ajkait. – Bocsáss meg. – s ezzel ellépett az Uchihától.

Sötét értetlen szemek néztek rózsaszín fürtök után; sarkon fordulva figyelte ahogy a lány bemegy hálójukba, majd kijőve kis övtáskájával, azt teljesen kiengedi és vállára veszi. – Ugye ez most nem komoly! – hagyta el szinte már remegő ajkait a mondat. – Képes lennél így itt hagyni? – az 'így' szónál fekete farmerénél lévő dudorra mutatott.

Sakura szemeit forgatta, miközben kisétált a cipőszekrényhez és kiválasztva hosszúszárú, bélelt edzőcipőhöz hasonló lábbelijét; lehúzva a kis rejtett zipzárat már szinte készen is állt.- Nem Inoval megyek vásárolni. – forgatta meg ismét szemeit.

- Hn. – halotta az ideges megnyilvánulást.

Hangosan felsóhajtva, kabátját már félig felvéve indult visszafelé, de a nappaliba vezető folyósón már vele szembe jött maga Mr. kielégíthetetlen.

- Fél háromra visszaérek. Ígérem. És akkor… - fejezte be sejtelmesen a mondatot, miközben térdígérő, fakóbarnás kabátján felhúzta a zipzárat.

- Akkor…? – folytatta ugyan olyan sejtelmesen az Uchiha egy apró vigyorral ajkain.

Sakura előre hajolva egy utolsó csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira s elindult vissza az ajtóhoz. – Majd megtudod. – s felvéve övtáskáját becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, így nem hallotta az ideges morgást és a 'Nők…' felszólalást.

* * *

Nagyjából negyedórás buszozás után, Sakura leszállva a járműről indult el oda, hol először találkozott az email küldőjével. Karjait összefonva maga körül haladt előre a letaposott hóban; nagyon reméli, hogy megérte eljönnie, mert ha nem akkor az biztos hogy azzal a bizonyos személlyel soha többet nem áll szóba.

Hátranyúlva hajához megigazította a nagy csatot mellyel felcsatolt haját. Szerencsére a szél nem fújt, és a hideg is egyre elviselhetőbbé vált. Lassan lefelé haladva a kanyarodó úton elindult felfelé annak folytatásán. Szíve torkában dobogott; mikor is volt mikor utoljára találkoztak? Talán két éve.

A kopasz bokrok között egy alakot látott meg s a következő pillanatban egy vaku villant fel. Összehúzva szemeit emelte gyorsabban lábait, s amint felért a spirál belsejébe, halkan véve nyitott száján a hideg levegőt nézett végig az alakon.

- Naruto?

A fekete-narancssárga bőrdzsekit viselő alak lassan fordult meg s ugyan ebben a pillanatban újra felvillant a vakú. Sakura halkan morogva nézett a másikra, ki csak vigyorgott miközben kikapcsolta gépét és azt elpakolta a vállán átvetett övtáskába.

- Sakura. – susogta a másik vigyorogva a lány nevét.

Zöld szemek szinte érdeklődve futottak végig a másik arcán; utoljára mikor látták egymást a szőke arcán legalább öt piercing volt, és a fülében szinte megszámlálhatatlan; a lány most egyet látott a szív alakú arcon ,s csak pár fülbevalót.

- Megváltoztál. – szökött ki a lány ajkán a gondolat. Csak egy lágy mosoly volt az amit a szőkétől kapott.

- Örülök, hogy észrevetted. – s a mondatot egy kényelmes csend követte. – Te is más lettél. – néztek végig kék szemek a lányon; végignézve ugyan azt a szinte már nevetséges rózsaszín hajat és nyugtató zöld szemeket látta mint eddig. De valahogy… valami mást sugárzott a lány; komolyságot és magabiztosságot. – Nem megyün-

- Nem. – jött a gyors, félbeszakító válasz.

- É-értem. – jött a meglepődött szó a szőkétől. – Szóval még mindig Sasukével vagy.

- Igen. - kényelmetlen csönd ami követte a lány szavát. Ajakit összeszorítva rágódott szavain, majd kinyitotta ajkait. – Mit akarsz? – ah, lehet hogy egy kicsit túl keményen jött ki mondata de… de megígérte Sasukének…

- Csak beszélgetni…

- Naruto. – emelte fel hangját. Eddig minden beszélgetésükből veszekedés lett, és utána még Sasukével is sikerült mindig összevesznie.

- Tudom, hogy nem a legjobbkor, a legjobb helyen… - kezdte a szabadkozást a szőke miközben a lányhoz lépett s annak szemeibe nézett. – Sakura, nem kezdhetnénk előröl?

A lánynak muszáj volt hátralépnie, amint kék szemek szinte megbabonázták. Újra kezdeni? Legszívesebben a másik képét a hóval fedett betonba nyomta volna; de olyan részen ahol már a fehér csapadék megfagyott. – Hogy kérhetsz tőlem ilyet? – sziszegte már szinte ki fogai közül.

Naruto csak egy vonalba rendezett ajkakkal nézte a betont. – Más lettem. Sakura kérle-

- Más lettél? MÁS LETTÉL? – üvöltötte el magát a lány, és a férfihoz lépve annak dzsekijébe kapva nézett dühös szemeivel a másikéiba. – Más voltál mikor ott hagytál az érettségi bálon egy kurva miatt. Más lettél mikor egyetemen miután ÚJRA KEZDTÜK elhagytál egy _PASI_ miatt. Most miért lettél más, huh? Miért kéne hinnem neked?

Naruto levegőt se mert venni. Élete legrosszabb döntései vágtak vissza arcába és ami élete legjobb döntése lehetett volna az most...az most itt van előtte igaz; de már nem számít. – De mégis itt vagy…

Sakura ha akarta volna a földre dobta volna dühében a másikat; inkább csak ellépve engedte kezeit maga mellé esni. Elhúzva száját, fordította el fejét. – Mégis mit vársz? – suttogta maga elé.

Jól tudták mind a ketten, hogy mennyit jelentett Sakurának Naruto; az első igazi kapcsolata, mely szinte a gimnázium kezdetétől egészen annak végéig tartott. Nem… mind a hárman jól tudták; nem egyszer megesett már, hogy Sasuke mintha féltékenységi rohamot kapva, meggyanúsította a lányt, hogy titokban még mindig találkozgat a szőkével.

Sakura még magának is félt néha beismerni, de nem egyszer kívánkozott vissza volt nagy szerelméhez. Annyi emlék kötötte a szőkéhez, hogy akár kisregényt is írhatna belőle. Ha össze hasonlíthatná Sasukével való kapcsolatát és Narutoval valót, mintha két külön világban élt volna… és élne most.

Az egyikben mint egy porcelán babaként úgy élt; minden nap egy kész mosolygás, ajándék özön és meglepetések halmaza. Míg a mostani igaz, hogy ugyan úgy mosollyal teli, de sokkal...sokkal… nem tudja, hogy mit mondjon rá… komolyabb? Nem babusgatja az aki szereti, hanem keményen megmondja amit gondol, ha tetszik neki, ha nem. Bár lehet, hogy nem is a két alany az akik miatt másnak tűnik a két kapcsolat… lehet, hogy csak felnőtt és észre se vette.

Szemeit felemelve még mindig betont figyelő tekintetet látott. – Mégis mit vársz? Hogy menjek vissza hozzád? Hányszor játszottuk már ezt el? Hm? – kérdezte, mint egy kisgyerek ki épp azt próbálja megtudni, hogy mit hoz a mikulás. – Nézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek.

Kék szemek egy pillanatra felpillantottak rá, majd újra a betont nézték. Hallható volt a hangos levegő vétel, mely a férfi ajkai közül szökött ki, mikor újra zöld szemekbe nézett. – Tu-tudom hogy képte-

- Akkor miért? Miért próbálsz meg kísértésbe hozni?

Két szempár elkerekedve nézett egymásra. Naruto elvigyorodva kémlelte a lány arcát. – Oh?

Sakura szemeit forgatva huffogott. – Szerinted szinte 5 év járás után semmit se jelentenél? – amint kimondta a mondatot látta, hogy a másik nyitni akarja a száját de megállította. – De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy újra akarom kezdeni. Szeretem Sasukét. Mindennél jobban. Nem mondom azt, hogy annyira szeretem mint téged… de még csak 3 éve járunk… lassan 4. – mosolyodott el a lány a gondolatra, hogy egy hónap múlva ünneplik negyedik évfordulójukat. – Nem annyira nyílt mint mások. – pillantott célzásként a szőkére. – De amit eddig ismerek belőle azt szeretem… teljes szívemből.

A szőke csak elcsodálkozva nézett a rózsaszínhajúra. – Woah… . – kerekedett el szája. Még soha nem hallotta így beszélni a lányt a garázson kívül. Egyedül mindig az ő általa is elkészített autókat szokta úgy emlegetni mint élete értelmeit… és most… egy lágy mosolyra húzva ajkát lépett Sakura felé ki lassan hátrál. Nem hagyva magát, kinyújtva karjait azokat gyorsan körbefonta a lányon és szorosan magához ölelte. – Örülök neki, hogy valaki olyat találtál akit ennyire tudsz szeretni.

- Huh? – értetlenkedett Sakura. Azt hitte, hogy a férfi azonnal elkezd mentegetőzni, hogy ő jobb mint a másik, és hogy akkor is járjanak…de… nem?

- Na, mi ez az arc?

- Te-te nem akarsz újra…?

- Újra? – kérdezetett vissza Naruto, mire leesett neki, hogy mire gondol a lány. Halkan felnevetve rázta meg fejét. – Át-ver-te-lek. – szótagolta el a szót a lánynak s elengedve az egyhelyben álló test fordult meg; elővéve tokjából gépét az bekapcsolva levette a vakut és újra pillanatokat kezdett el lefotózni.

- Akkor… akkor mi ez az egész? Minek hívtál ide?

- Ígéret. – hallatszott a szó két kattanás között.

- Mégis kinek? – húzta fel értetlenül rózsaszín szemöldökét a lány.

- Hinatának.

Elhúzva száját Sakura megforgatta szemeit. – Mégis mióta beszélsz te egy szavas mondatokban? Ki az a Hinata?

- A jegyesem. – és egy újabb halk kattanás.

- A …a MID? – halk kuncogás és amit Sakura a következő pillanatban látott az az objektív gyors összecsukódása, majd kinyílása.

- Otthagytam a tervező asztalt és fotósnak álltam. – legyezte magát gépével a férfi. – És most a National G.-nél dolgozom. – vigyorodott el a férfi. - Hinatával pedig Koreában találkoztam egy fotózás során. – s azonnal visszafordult amint meglátott egy madárpárost felröppeni az egyik bokorból.

- O-oh. – döbbent le a lány. – De-de akkor mi van a maillal?

- Eljöttél volna, ha csak annyit írok hogy találkozzunk? Biztos voltam benne hogyha egy kicsi-

Mondatát már nem tudta befejezni; egy kemény ököllel találkozott háta, és még egy ökölcsapással és még eggyel és megannyi kisebbel.

- Te szemétláda. Hogy tehetsz ilyet? Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?

- Tudod mi volt az ígéretem? – szólalt meg hirtelen a szőke. – Megígértem Hinatának, hogy addig nem megyek vissza, amíg le nem zárok mindent itt; veled. - Sakura észlelve, hogy a másik megfordul hátralépett egyet. Dühös tekintettel nézett a férfira. – Mint ahogy te is, én is megtaláltam azt akit igazán szeretek… nem hittem, hogy utánad tudok majd szeretni úgy valakit mint most Hinatát… de mégis megtörtén. – mosolyodott el a férfi azzal a mosollyal ami még mindig vörösödésre késztette a lányt.

- De ez akkor sem volt szép húzás. – dünnyögte a lány.

- De legalább látszik, hogy még érzel valamit irántam. – hagyta abba a mosolygást Naruto. – Te magad mondtad, hogy van már más akit szeretsz; szeresd teljes szívedből a múlt árnyéka nélkül.

Sakura lágyan elmosolyodott. – Mióta lettél te ennyire költői?

- Pff…- forgatta szemeit a szőke; hirtelen mint akibe villám csapott, úgy nyúlt táskájához és kisebb kutatás után előhúzott egy bézs borítékot, melyen aranyszínű betűkkel állt a '_meghívó_' szó. – Már majdnem elfelejtettem átadni. Igaz, hogy majd csak az év végén lesz az esküvő, de addig nem fogok vissza jönni Torontóba. Szeretettel várunk Sasukéval együtt.

Elkerekedett zöld szemek néztek fel kékekbe. – Kösz-köszönjük.

A szőke újra felnevetve húzta magához a ledöbbent lányt. Felhúzva dzsekije ujját nézett órájára. – Lassan mennem kell… már fél három van…

Sakura ledöbbenve lépett el a másiktól. – MI? Úristen. Én meg Sasukénak megígértem hogy-

- Nyugi elviszlek. – mosolygott újra a férfi.

* * *

Sakura kiszállva az Audiból egy utolsó puszit nyomott Naruto arcára, s elköszönve indult felfelé az apartmanjukba. Sasuke ki fogja nyírni, hogy ennyit késik. Megállva ajtajuk előtt vett egy nagy levegőt, és egy mosolyt húzva arcára nyitott be az ajtón.

- Meg jött- Oh. – akadta meg mondata közben, amint a fehér plüss szőnyegen rózsaszín és vörös rózsaszirmokat látott meg szanaszéjjel heverni; kellemes illat kavargott az egész lakásban; szinte ott lubickolt a feje körül a boldogság és szeretet felhőcskéje. Lágyan mosolyogva, kezében táskájával és a Narutotól kapott borítékkal lépett be a nappaliban, hol az üvegasztalon virágszirmok, apró műanyag szívecskék és még megannyi díszítő elem hevert a teríték között.

- Sasuke? – mondta ki a férfi nevét miután semmi jelét nem látta a másiknak.

Hirtelen egy erős kar a magasba emelte, s visszaérkezve a kezek tulajdonosa, már mint egy menyasszonyt, úgy fogta, s lehajolva mélyen megcsókolta. Szinte belenevetve a csókba engedett a kényeztetésnek. Párpillanat múlva, mikor már a légszomj jelentette a világon a legnagyobb gondot, ajkaik egy cuppanással elváltak egymástól.

- Merre jártál? – dörmögte a mély hang. Sasuke lassan letéve a kanapéra Sakurát az asztalhoz lépett s előhúzva egy öngyújtót nadrágja zsebéből, készült hogy meggyújtsa a négy vörös és fehér gyertyát.

- Nem találod ki kivel találkoztam. – kezdte szinte már csiripelve a lány. Miután nem kapott semmi érdeklődő megszólalást inkább folytatta. – Naruto küldött egy mail-t , hogy ta-

Mondatát már nem tudta befejezni. Pillanatok múlva sötét szemek néztek rá s két kéz a kanapéhoz szorítva sajátjait. nem engedték hogy megmozduljon. – Mit csináltatok?

Sakura értetlenül és szinte már megrémülve nézett barátja tekintetébe. –Se-semmit. – szabadkozott s megpróbálta ökölbe szorítani ujjait, de eszébe jutott a meghívó. – Nézd mit adott. – rázta meg kezét, amennyire csak tudta.

Sasuke felemelkedve a lányról, szinte kitépte annak kezéből a borítékot. Hangosan felhorkantva olvasta a levelet miszerint a Naruto megházasodik. – Ch. – cöccent fel. Visszanézve Sakurára, ki még mindig a kanapéba nyomódott, halkan felsóhajtott.

Még mindig ennyire ingerelné a másik férfi említése?

A levelet, szinte már ledobva az asztalra, tornyosult újra a lány fölé; térdeire helyezve testsúlyát, melyek a kanapéba mélyedtek, előre hajolva lágyan megcsókolta a lány ajkait. Sakura csak halkan morgolódva viszonozta az apró csókot.

- Együnk mielőtt még jobban kihűlne. – húzódott el Sasuke s felemelkedve az asztalra tett hifi távirányítójáért nyúlt, amin megnyomva a play gombot Sakura egyik kedvenc előadója által összemixelt zenék ütemei dübörögtek kifelé a nappaliban rejtett helyeken szétszórt hangszórókból. Visszafordulva a lányhoz meglepetten ült le a földre az asztal mellé.

Sakura visszahúzva lábát, amivel sikeresen hasba rúgta barátját így az a földre esett, úgy kúszott rá a sötéthajúra mint egy macska. Lassan felérve Sasuke arcához, nyelvét kidugva az abban lévő gömbfelületű piercinget végighúzta a frissen borotvált nyakon; amint meghallotta az elégedett nyögést négykézlábas pózából leeresztette csípőjét az alatta lévő egyre forrósodóbb ölre.

- Ha ezt is félbe akarod szakítani, ak-akkor jobb ha most abbahagyjuk. – sóhajtotta ki magából az Uchiha, miközben az ördögi nőszemély képes volt csípőjével ölén köröket leírni; mégis hogy gondolkozzon így az ember?

Egy halk hümmögő válasz után a lánytól, újra felsóhajtott. Megfogva a finom kerek feneket, magához szorítva a felette lévő testet, egy nagy levegőt véve, balra fordította magukat, így a lány felé emelkedhetett. Sakura halkan felszisszent, amint feje és a hajában lévő nagy csat a padlóval találkozott; hátranyúlva kivette a csatot, amit halkan koppant amint hozzáért a kanapé lábához. Muszáj volt felnyögnie, amint éles fogak nyakába kaptak, és egy ponton szívni kezdték bőrét.

Pulcsija alá kissé hideg ujjak csúsztak, melyek lassan tolták felfelé az anyagot; felemelve csípőjét engedte, hogy a másik lehúzza róla a pulcsit. Apró libabőrök jelentek meg egész testén, amint lekerült mellkasáról a meleget adó anyag; halkan felsikkantott, ahogy a fogak visszatérve, nyakáról elindulva lefelé két melle völgyében egy fájdalmas csókot nyomtak , s letámadva bal mellét azt birtokba vették. Ügyes ujjak kicsatolták melltartója elülső csatját; felnézve sötét szemekbe, szinte pucérnak érezte magát a tekintet alatt.

Lassan elvigyorodva, nem akarva passzív maradni, felhúzta bal térdét, és azt a felelte lévő férfi nadrágjának dudorához emelve, lassan mozgatni kezdte lábát. Pillanatok múlva egy halk nyögés hagyta el a szájat, mely áttérve jobb mellére, annak bimbaját magába szívva, hagyott pirosas foltokat az érzékeny bőrön. Egy finom kéz lágyan masszírozni kezdte másik mellét, mellyel csak fokozta apró nyögéseit.

Abbahagyva a másik ölének izgatását, lábával átölelte a férfi derekát s felemelve saját csípőjét, dörzsölte össze a két ruhával fedett felületet. Félhangos nyögések és morgások hagyták el mindkettőjük ajkait. Mellkasáról eltávolodva a karok csípőjébe kaptak s annál fogva a másik felemelte, így mikor felegyenesedtek, már mindkét lábával képes volt az erős csípőkbe kapaszkodni.

Újra egymás ajkainak esve indult el vele barátja a hálószobájuk felé; lehajolva fogai közé véve párja ajkának bal szélén lévő piercingjét, harapott bele a patkó körül lévő bőrbe és azt lágyan szívni kezdte. Hagyva, hogy fogai közül kicsússzon a bőr a nyelvében lévő gömbbel végigszántotta a nedves felületet, s előrébb hajolva tört be a meleg szájba.

Sasuke lábával belökve az ajtót, lépett a nagy francia ágyhoz, mely egy fekete ágyterítővel volt lefedve, középen egy fehér tigrissel és sárkánnyal, melyek ha élők lettek volna bármelyik pillanatban egymásnak ugrottak volna. Lassan leengedve a lányt öléből az ágyra, garbó nyakú pulcsijának nyakába kapva egy mozdulattal lerántotta azt magáról. Félhosszú körmöket érzett izomkockáiba mélyedni, melyek gazdája szinte felmászott testén s jobb mellbimbójában lévő karikába kapva lágyan meghúzta azt, így egy halk, de élvezettel teli szisszenést kiváltva belőle.

Puha ujjak lefelé haladva hasfalán, elérték övvel fedett nadrágja szélét; lenézve zöld szemekbe lágyan elvigyorodott, ahogy a lány végignyalt ajkain. Ezalatt a pár év alatt megtanulta, hogyha valamit is akar akkor jobban teszi he 'nemes régióját' megtisztítja minden egyes fekete szőrszáltól. Apró fémkockákkal kirakott öve, lassan csatolódott ki finom ujjak munkája alatt; Sakura hajába kapva, próbálta elhúzni a lányt ki hasfalát harapdálta. Ujjaival lágyan masszírozni kezdete a másik fejét, amint a lány lehúzta nadrágjának zipzárját és fekete boxerének szélét letolva merevedésének fejét kiengedte a levegőre.

Hangos nyögéssel keveredett morgás hagyta el ajkait, ahogy a lány kidugva nyelvét a kisgömböt végigfutatta az érzékeny fejen. Az Albert Prience-hez csússzanva, a lány belecsúsztatva a karikába piercingjét, kissé felemelte fejét ezzel nyelvével húzva a kis karikán.

- Sakura. – hallotta nevének morgott verzióját.

A lány szemeit forgatva akasztotta ki piercingjét, és vette kezelésbe a tagot; jobb kezével lejjebb tolva a másik nadrágját és boxerjét, engedte szabadjára a merev tagot. A meleg felületet tövétől tetejéig végignyalva, lassan kapta be annak fejét, s nyelvével körkörözve kezdte izgatni; kezét az izmos combra téve, próbálta megállítani magát, hogy ledőljön az ágyról. Érezte, ahogy a hajában lévő ujjak lassan masszírozzák fejét s mikor erősen megszívja a tagot az ujjak egy pillanatra megállnak mozgásukban, majd kissé szorítva tincsein, de újra folytatják nyugtató munkájukat.

Hagyva, hogy torka szokja az idegennek már nem mondható tagot, egy kis idő után feje lassú mozgását mélyíteni kezdte; érezte ahogy nyelvén és torka hátsó felén végigsuhan a kis karika. Óvatosan mozgatva nyelvét, hogy a két piercing nehogy összeakadjon, húzta magához közelebb a férfit, csak hogy egyre többet tudjon belőle bevenni.

Halkan felnyögve érezte ahogy az ajkai között lévő tag lágyan megremeg; végleg eltávolodva a tagtól még egy utolsó csókot nyomott rá, s lerázva fejéről a kezeket dőlt hátra az ágyon s nadrágja gombjához nyúlva, kezdte el kibontani a ruhát.

Sasuke felnyögve, amint a meleg barlang eltűnt merevedéséről, nézett le az előtt széttárulkozó lányra. Halkan cöccögve és elvigyorodva ereszkedett le négykézlábra, s megfogva bal kezével a lány két kezét, azokat Sakura feje fölé emelve, az ágyba nyomta. Jobb kezével lehúzta a kopottas kék színű farmer zipzárját, s tenyerét szétnyitotta a fehér csipke bugyin. Felemelve jobb majd ballábát lerugdosta magáról nadrágját és boxerét, majd Sakura nadrág szára után nyúlva a lányról is lehúzta ruháját; egyedül a fehér falat anyag takarta a lányt.

- Utsukushi. (1) – suttogta a dörmögő hang, miközben gazdája Sakura felé emelkedve, mélyen szemeibe nézve invitálta a lányt még egy csókra.

A rózsaszínhajú lágyan elmosolyodva engedett a csábításnak. – Ez mit jelent? – kérdezte meg miután eltávolodva egymástól, végre elég levegőt érzett tüdejében ahhoz, hogy beszéljen.

- Azt, hogy gyönyörű vagy. – duruzsolta a hang, egy lágy mosollyal beszélője arcán. Sakura mindig tanul valami új japán szót a másiktól ki sose feledkezett meg második hazájáról.

Sasuke útját lefelé véve a lány testén, apró csókokat szórt szét; megállva a finom csípőnél a jobboldalon kezdődő tatto egyik sakura sziromjába harapott; nem törődve Sakura morgásával, haladt tovább. A drága anyag fölé emelkedve, lefogó kezét levette a lány kezeiről; felnézve zöld szemekbe hajolt rá a fehérneműre, s szétnyitva száját ráharapott a fedett bőrre. Lágyan elvigyorodott, amint meghallotta a lány elcsuklott nyögését. Kioldozva a bugyi két oldalán lévő selyemszalagos masnit, ajkait megnyalva figyelte, ahogy az agyag lecsúszik a sima felületről. Jobb kezét a vékony csípőre tette és nyugtatás képpen masszírozni kezdte a bőrt.

Nem várva semmire, vetette rá magát a rózsaszínes, váladéktól csillogó felületre. Ajkait szinte már ráhúzva fogaira vette közéjük a kis rózsaszínes-vöröses fejet, s azt morzsolgatta, miközben mutató és középső ujjával lassan szétnyitotta a kis kapukat. Mutatóujját erősen dörzsölve az egyre nedvesedőbb bőrhöz lassan becsúsztatta, azt a vágyakozó barlangba.

Sakura halkan felsóhajtva kapott az ágyterítőbe. Igaz, hogy azaz egy ujj, ahhoz képest ami még fog jönni, semmi se volt, de mégis sikerült azzal a kényeztető szájjal együtt, olyan közel juttatnia a csúcshoz, hogy már most apró vibráló pontokat lát ha felnéz a mennyezetre. Zöld szemei hirtelen kitágultak; száját résnyire nyitva hangosan felnyögve, vetette hátra fejét, amint egy második ujj is belé csúszott s azonnal elkezdte tágítani.

Azzal a kezével, mely nem a takarót gyilkolta, sötét tincsekbe túrt s egy helyen tartva a fejet próbálta mozgatni csípőjét; még egy kicsit; még egy icipici és… Elkerekedett ajkai közül sziszegve Sasuke nevét megfeszült teste, s átadva magát az élvezetnek elengedte a másik fejét.

Sasuke csak vigyorogva emelkedett fel a másik öléből s közben végig nyalt ajkain; egy kis fájdalom, mindig átsegítette Sakurát az élvezet küszöbén, főleg egy kis harapás teste legérzékenyebb pontján; folytatva ujjai mozgatását tágította tovább a magához térő lányt.

- Sha-shasuke. – nyökögte a lány levegő után kapkodva.

A férfi értve a célzást ujjait kihúzta a párjából; az ágyon térdelve nyúlt oldalra az éjjeli szekrényhez, melynek fiókját kihúzva, abból elővette egy kékborítású plasztik lapot. Óvatosan felnyitva, kivette belőle a gumit, s azt magára görgetve a borítást visszadobta a fiókba. Sakurához fordulva a lány már széttárva lábait s feltámaszkodva könyökeire nézette rá elvörösödött arccal.

- Úgy csinálsz, mintha most látnál először. – vigyorogta Sasuke s betérdelve a szétnyitott combok közé, a jobbat megfogva, azt derekára tette; a lány nyomban értve a célzást, arcán még mindig egy apró pírral ölelte magához a másikat. Sasuke magát megfogva, Sakura bejáratához tette tagját, de épp hogy csak becsússzon miközben a lány fölé emelkedve lehajolt hozzá s mélyen megcsókolta.

Sakura halkan felnyögött ahogy a másik lassan közelítve ajkait a füle mögötti tattohoz, csípőjét előre tolva lassan elsüllyedt benne. Felemelve kezeit, kapott a másik hátába s körmeit belemélyesztve az izomrostokba erősen szorította magához a férfit.

Sasuke bal kezére helyezve testsúlyát jobbal Sakura csípőjéhez nyúlt és amilyen szorosan csak tudta összenyomta kettejük csípőjét. Hangosan lihegtek egymás nyakába ahogy a lassú tempót, egy egyre gyorsabb és vadabb vette át. Sakura félhangosan felnyögött, amint megérezte a gumi rétegen keresztül a kis fémkarikát. Először nem akart belemenni, hogy Sasuke megcsináltassa magának, de párhónapnyi várakozás után saját magában tapasztalhatta, hogy mire képes a kis piercing.

- Sha-shakura. – nyögte ki rekedtesen Sasuke a lány nevét; erősebben fogva a lány csípőjét tagját szinte kihúzva, lökte vissza csípőjét teljes erőből.

A lány értve a célzást nyomta arcát az erős mellkasba; beleharapva az előtte lévő bőrbe, nyögött fel hangosan, amint a másik újra eltalálta azt a kis pontot. Sasuke követve a lányt egy hangos morgással tartotta meg magukat, abban a pár pillanatban, míg megjárták a mennyeket s lassan visszazuhantak. Elengedve Sakura csípőjét leeresztette a lány és kicsúszva belőle, még mindig remegő lábaira állva, besétált a szobából nyíló fürdőbe, hogy kidobja az elhasznált gumit.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy AP-nélkül is annyira menne mint vele? - nevetett fel Sakura, amint Sasuke visszajött a fürdőből.

Sötét szemek értetlenkedve néztek zöldbe. – Ez meg, hogy jött?

Sakura csak hangosan felnevetett s magára húzva az ágyterítőt, mutatott az ágy ő felén lévő éjjeli szekrényre, hol Sasukéról egy régi kép volt; mint anyuci kis fia, egy szem piercing és vékony szemceruza vonal és tattok nem voltak láthatóak a képen lévő fiún. Sasuke szinte ledöbbenve forgatta szemeit. Nem is akarja tudni, hogy a lány honnan szedte azt a képet. Biztos még anyjától kapta, mikor múltkor náluk jártak a szülei.

- Ne is álmodozz arról hogy kivegyem. – morogta miközben a lány mellé dőlve megfogva a takaró másik felét, azt magukra borítva húzta magához Sakurát s ölelte át derekánál fogva.

Sakura mélyen beszívva a másik, kis izzadsággal keveredett illatát mosolyodott bele az erős mellkasba. Lehet, hogy még valahol szereti Narutot de azzal a szeretettel, amit most Sasuke iránt érez, nem versenyezhet semmi más.

* * *

(1) utsukushi ~ Gyönyörű, szép


End file.
